Green Origins
by OhAnnaSun
Summary: Green was never interested in being a Pokémon Trainer, but when Professor Oak gave her Bulbasaur, she couldn't possibly say no. So she'll follow her two favorite idiots, keep an eye out, catch a few Pokémon, and maybe challenge some Gym Leaders along the way!


Alright! First fanfiction with a new account! This may or may not pan out very well, but we'll see. I got the inspiration for this when I was watching Pokѐmon Origins and just thought it would be cute to stick a girl into their dynamic. And in going with the whole 'the characters' names are colors' thing, her name is Green. Also, I'm obviously basing this off the English dub, since it's Red and Blue as rivals, not Red and Green. Alright then, enjoy it!

* * *

"…So Blue, are you picking Squirtle for its color as well?" Professor Oak asked his grandson as the boy picked up a pokѐball. Blue scoffed.

"As if I would pick a pokѐmon for such a girly reason. If Red is picking fire, I'm going to choose water!" Blue threw his pokѐball into the air, releasing Squirtle who fell into his arms. Professor Oak suggested that they give their pokѐmon nicknames, but both boys refused. Blue turned to Red, grinning. "Hey Red, how about a battle? On second thought," he followed up quickly, "Never mind. I wouldn't want my first pokѐmon battle to be against a weakling like you!" He laughed as he headed to the door. "Don't worry, Gramps. I'm going to become a strong trainer!" Professor Oak reminded him to remember to fill the Pokѐdex as the door closed. "Ha! Filling up the Pokѐdex will be a piece of – "He crashed into someone and landed on the ground, "Are you okay, Squirtle?" Once he confirmed that his pokѐmon was alright, he looked up to apologize to the girl he bumped into.

"Ack…" Oh, it was Green. "Blue! Why don't you watch where you're going, idiot?!" She snarled at him, smoothing out her short, chestnut-colored hair before standing to dust her clothes off. "You could hurt someone!"

"Oh, it's fine. It's only you," Blue teased, snickering at the half-hearted glare she sent him. She was distracted by the pokѐmon still in his arms.

"Hey, where'd you get a Squirtle?!" She asked him enviously, moving closer to get a better look. "You didn't steal it, right?"

"Tch," Blue said, turning away from Green and putting Squirtle back in its pokѐball. "I'll have you know, my grandfather just gave me an important job to do, and he gave me this pokѐmon to do it!"

"Is that so?" She asked. "I guess that means he gave one to Red too! Am I right?" Green smiled wickedly and leaned towards Blue.

"S-s-shut up! Why do you care so much about that weakling? Idiot…" he mumbled the last word to himself, almost sounding disappointed that she was more interested in his rival than himself.

"Dummy," she laughed. "Red could never meet you at your level!" They smiled conspiratorially at one another at the mention of an old joke before she turned solemn. "Be careful out there, Blue. Take care of yourself!" She smiled softly at Blue and pink dusted his cheeks as he muttered out an 'okay' before embracing her. "I'll miss you! When you get back, I'll let you in for a free bath. Champions always get things for free!" She waved him off and turned to walk to the Pokѐmon Lab when she bumped into Red. "Oh, Red! Did you get a pokѐmon too?"

"How did you know?" Red asked, sounding surprised. He rested his hand on his belt, where Charmander's pokѐball hung.

"I just saw Blue off," Green said cheerily. Red's smile fell off his face at the mention of his rival. "Hey now, what's the matter?"

"Ah…nothing! It's nothing," Red said, attempting to wave off Green's suspicious look. She asked him if he was jealous. "M-me? Jealous over him? N-no way…." He chuckled lamely and she just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, right," She said. "Well, be careful, and take care of yourself. I'll miss you!" She gave Red a quick hug as he stammered out that he would miss her as well. "Come back soon and visit the bath, okay? If you manage to reach the Pokѐmon League, I might give you a free token," she teased. She waved Red off the same way she did for Blue and turned back to the Pokѐmon Lab. "Professor Oak!" She called out as she entered. She saw him standing by a table with a pokѐball sitting on it. Professor Oak turned around and tried to frown disapprovingly, but Green saw the cheerful glitter in his eyes.

"You're late," he told her. She scowled and told him to clean out bathtubs by hand without help from a pokѐmon and see if he could make it anywhere on time with such short notice. He broke down and chuckled. "I know, I'm sorry. I suppose you met Red and Blue on your way in?" Green nodded. "Then you know why I asked you here then." He picked the pokѐball up from the table and held it out to her along with a Pokѐdex. "Will you?"

Green sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not really interested in trekking the globe just to collect pokѐmon…" she said sourly. "I've always just thought it would be useful to have a few to help out at the bathhouse and in the gardens and stuff. Mom's always complaining that there isn't enough help, so I can't just up and leave."

Professor Oak gave her a wry smile and placed the pokѐball in her hands. "Then go out with Bulbasaur and catch pokѐmon that will help you at the bathhouse. I've already talked to your mother, and she thinks you should get out into the world as well, especially if you're going to be catching pokѐmon." He handed her the Pokѐdex. "And at the very least, this can help you learn about them and you can decide for yourself who will be helpful."

"But don't I still have to catch the pokѐmon so that the data is recorded?" Green asked, not fooled by the Professor's logic. He chuckled and said that nothing got past her before suggesting she at least meet her pokѐmon before making her decision. "Fine, fine…" She tossed her pokѐball into the air and caught Bulbasaur as it fell into her arms. It made a cheerful sound and gave her a nuzzle. "You're adorable!" Green squealed almost immediately, cuddling with the pokѐmon.

"You could give Bulbasaur a nicknamed, if you wanted," Professor Oak suggested, ignoring the dour look Green gave him as he tried to persuade her into taking a journey like her childhood friends had agreed to. "You do like it, don't you?"

"Yes…" she mumbled reluctantly. She held Bulbasaur out at arm's length and considered it for a moment. "A nickname, huh? I'll think of one while I walk, I guess." She turned to the professor and gave him a half-hearted grin. "I couldn't possibly give him back now…" Professor Oak grinned, looking relieved that she had accepted the task. "Come on, you little 'saur," she said to her new pokѐmon, putting it back into the pokѐball. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled as she took the Pokѐdex from Professor Oak.

"I'm sure you won't regret it. Just do your best, and catch the pokѐmon you want. I think that between the three of you, I'll be able to get a record of all 149 pokѐmon," The professor said cheerily as he ushered her out of the lab. "Now, get out there, and do great things!"

-And so…-

"This is such crap…" Green scowled a few hours later as she walked away from Pallet Town. She sighed and took Bulbasaur's pokѐball from her belt. "Why'd you have to be so cute, huh?" She asked it. "I could have turned him down if you were uglier." The grass to her left rustled. She paused and watched the grass until a Pidgey scampered onto the path. "A Pidgey…" she said, considering it carefully. "We could use a Pidgey to send messages…" With the idea of a Pidgey messenger system in mind, she tossed the pokѐball in her hands towards the wild pokѐmon. "Bulbasaur!" She called to it. "Use Vine Whip – don't let it get away!" Bulbasaur did as it was told, but the Pidgey avoided the vines. "Shoot, try using Growl and then Tackle it!" That particular combination worked, and Green tossed a free pokѐball and caught the Pidgey with ease. "Excellent!" she said, walking to Bulbasaur. She scooped the pokѐmon up into her arms, "Good job, Little 'Saur!" She said with a cuddle before putting Bulbasaur back in its pokѐball. She picked up Pidgey's new pokѐball and opened up her Pokѐdex, and was surprised that she was greeted by an image of Pidgey as well as a description of the pokѐmon itself. "Huh, so it does work. Neat." She closed the Pokѐdex and placed it back into her messenger bag as she placed Pidgey's pokѐball onto her belt. "Maybe this won't suck too much," she said with a smile.

* * *

Alright, so that's the first chapter. I'm hoping to get at least 5 chapters out of this, since I'm going to summarize a lot of things in the same way Origins did. So yeah. Leave a review, maybe? It would make my life, probably. Aha.


End file.
